monderpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Architects
The Architects is an organization founded in the Astral realm in 219 IP. Their goal is the preservation of sovreignity of nations -- primarilly their own. Little is known about their capacity or resources. Early History The Architects were founded in 219 IP in the aftermath of the Kolomtek-Niosian war. Before the war the group was called the Mutebushi Kyokai and specialized in government protection and worked primarily as bodyguards for foreign dignities and government officials. The organization's founder Li Aomasa, took council with Kolomtek royals on Februaru 1st, 219 IP and lasted 3 days. On February 4th, an amplifying device cut off the entire Kolomtek continent from the rest of Monde and the Architects were formally founded in a small ceremony involving about 200 soldiers, scholars and varried other experts on sociology, architecture, magic, alchemy, litterature and art. Modern Developments The first records of The Architects operating in a modern theatre of battle was in the Niosian Expansion wars where the architects offered both peacekeeping forces and negotiators where needed. The Architects in this state were divided into two major branches one military and one scholarly. As the wars came to an end the Military wing was made smaller and the majority of its elite units were transferred to a new Intelligence division. Structure The Architects are divided into three major divisions. Known as branches (or 団/''Dan''.) Scholarly Branch (Gakusha-Dan) The Scholarly Branch of the Architects, or the Gakusha-Dan in the traditional Yakumo language, is the Branch of the Architects dedicated to developing both new technology and magic pretaining to development of nations as well as their defence. It's ranks are as follows: #Professor (教授 Kyouju) #Associate Professor (教授下 Kyoujushita) #Doctor (先生 Sensei) #Senior (先輩 Sempai) #Entrant (後輩 Kouhai) The Gakusha-Dan Uniform a Jinbei of a navy blue colour with a white trim. This uniform is worn at home in the Yakumo empire and a foreign or abroad uniform is a blazer worn over a simple vest with a tie and slacks. Military Branch (Rikugan-Dan) The Rikugan-Dan or Military Branch of the Architects mobilizes mostly to defend embassies, consulates and VIPs of interest to the organization. While they do not carry the weight they used to, the Rikugan-Dan is still one of the most active wings of the Architects. It's ranks are as follows: #General (陸軍大将 Rikugun Taishō) #Colonel (陸軍大佐 Rikugun Taisa) #Major (陸軍少佐 Rikugun Shōsa) #Captain (陸軍大尉 Rikugun Taii) #Liutenant (陸軍中尉 Rikugun Chūi) #Seargent (軍曹 Gunsō) #Lance Corporal (伍長 Gochō) #Corporal (兵長 Heichō) #Private 1st Class (一等兵 Ittōhei) #Private 2nd Class (二等兵 Nitōhei) The Standard Rikugan Army Uniform is a Monocolour Beige, White, Sage Green, Olive Green, Brown, Black or Navy Blue Tunic with basic webbing and either a beret, garisson cap, helmet or kepi depending on climate and rank. Intelligence Branch (Interejensu-Dan) The recently founded Interejensu-Dan is in charge of recon, information gathering and special operations. It's users operate like a policing force which operates both in and out of uniform and both in and out of the Astral realm. The Interejensu-Dan has become iconic in Yakumo heavy regions as an invisible hand and is an extremely popular basis for popular fiction. Their ranks are as follows. #Superintendant (警視 Keishi) #Inspector (警部, Keibu) #Assistant Inspector (警部補 Keibu-ho) #Seargent (巡査部長 Junsa-buchō) #Operator (巡査長 Junsa-chō) #Patroller (巡査 Junsa) The formal uniforms of Intelligence Branch members are black and silver tunics complete with peaked caps for men and bowlers for women, white gloves and high boots are also part of the uniform and a thread to indicate rank. In the field Intelligence Branch members often go without uniforms but strike teams and during special operations wear a tight fitting combination of tapered pants, track jackets, shoulder-webbing, baseball caps or toques, tabi, shooting gloves and tactical eyewear. Known Architect Equipment The following vehicles and weapons are utilized by members of the architects. Indevidual Equipment Each member of the architects, regardless of Branch or rank is issued a bladed weapon (most commonly a tanto or sabre but also often a katana or even a simple combat knife/bayonette) as well as a badge and compensator allowing communication with a local Architect chapter. Other common equipment includes: Sidearms *Kirijo Model 74/98 Sub-Compact Semiautomatic *Kirijo Model 114 Semiautomatic *Matsuda i51 Revolver *Kirijo 99 Machine Pistol *Matsuda Heavyslide Automagnum Rifles and Machineguns *Kirijo m19a1 Bullpup *Matsuda Standard 7.62mm *Bi32 SMG *m19 Carbine Model *Bi-MAG762 Light Machinegun *YHI .488 caliber Shotguns *YHI Pump Compact *Bi12 Repeater Other Weapons *Matsuda Moku-308 *Matsuda Ookimoku-680 Express *Kalaha Variable Ammunition Hollander *Treztevich 880 Anti Material System *Bi-Shinki Breach Loaded Grenade Launcher *Matsuda Recoiless Rifle Vehicles of Note These vehicles are currently in service with the Architects. Aircraft *Kirijo Houou Helicopter *YHI-Taka Gunship *YHI-Fujimi Airship *YHI-Same Heavy Airship Marine *YHI-Raijin Patrol Boat *Matsuda Compact Inflatable Raft *Kirijo/YHI Destroyer Class Warship *Ooki'ika Submarine Land Vehicles *YHI Hadakamushi Mobile Base *Yamato Combat Vehicle *Matsuda Shishi Light Tank *Yamato Taiga Heavy Tank Notable Members of the Architects The following are known members of the Architects. Li Aomasa Master Architect, Artist, Fighter and Tactician. Aomasa is not only the founder of the Architects but the mastermind behind the entire organization and the ideal that the entire organization strives for. Rikugun Taishou Shinjiro Junpei Current General of the Military Branch, highly reclusive but was awarded 31 medals in the Zone Wars for various operations. Kyouju Tenzen A Professor who used to be Dean of the University in Odawara-jo now one of the most well known members of the architects due to his work in the field of Shikigami development. Daigo Kumagai A near celebrity in his hometown outside Kyushuzaki, his operations have won the hatred of a lot of high ranking military officials. Rei Kuge Rei is the daughter of a court official in the higher echelons of the Parliment. She was invited from the Gakusha-Dan to join to the Interejensu-Dan where she became both lauded and well known as an excellent commander and soldier when she resolved a dangerous situation in the Barbarous States.